The present invention generally relates to arrowheads for arrows, particularly to broadhead arrowheads, and specifically to broadhead arrowheads formed from replaceable and interchangeable components.
Archery is a type of leisure activity having a very active following. There is a continual demand in the archery field for improved equipment including arrowheads for arrow shanks. Specifically, a need exists for arrowheads which are strong and durable even though of an assembled nature. Further, such arrowheads should allow ease of assembly to allow the use of replaceable and interchangeable components including blades allowing the cutting edges of the arrowhead to be sharpened or replaced. Furthermore, even though easily dissassembled by the user, such arrowheads should not fall apart in use even when hitting firm or solid objects such as bones. Additionally, such arrowheads should have a minimal weight ratio to allow use of heavier blades while minimizing the total weight. Likewise, such arrowheads should maximize the cutting edges of the blades and provide minimum resistance for maximum penetration.